Rumours
by Minitebbz
Summary: The crew of the Ghost chase down rumours of more surviving Jedi...
1. Chapter 1

AN – First Fanfiction, criticism welcomed, not sure how I will interpret characters yet so may be a little OOC. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1 – Training.

Ezra's POV

It started out as a fairly normal day on the ghost, I was one of the first up, with the exception of Hera and Kanan, who I had kinda come to love as space-parents since they took me in. They are the first people that have every truly understood me along with the others on the Ghost.

Me, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. Our own little space family. We had each other's backs, and they made me feel safe, I trust them all with my life.

Well, maybe not Chopper, but you get the picture.

Anyway, I was helping myself to some breakfast when I hear this shouting coming from a certain grumpy Lasat. Turns out Chopper had awoken him with his electroprod, which Zeb wasn't too happy about. Chopper comes rushing through the door making high pitched noises that I guessed were laughter. He rushes into the cockpit to hide away behind Hera, who has a fondness for the droid, as she owned him. Suddenly Zeb comes bolting past shouting how he's "gonna wreck that bucket of bolts". All this whilst dangerously wielding his Bo-rifle in its staff form.

I chuckled to myself and earned myself a glare from Kanan, which quickly turned into a worried look when we heard Hera shouting at Zeb.

There are two things nobody likes in a confined space like the ghost.

Number 1 is an angry Zeb.

Number 2 is an angry Hera.

Zeb is probably 7 feet tall, and I've seen him deal with imperials with his hands almost as well as a Wookie would. That being said, I've never seen him back down as quickly as when Hera got out of her pilot's chair to deal with all the noise, I think that is probably the first time I've seen him truly afraid. Long story short, Zeb dragged his sorry self back to bed muttering about what he'd like to do to that "stupid little droid". Something about Chopper, and airlock and deep space.

I swear, that Lasat could sleep through a crash landing.

When the noise had died down and I had finished eating, Kanan told me we were doing some more training today. I enjoyed training, it gave me a purpose. Everybody else on the ghost had their own things to be doing.

Kanan and Hera focused on keeping the ghost in shape and choosing where we would be going next and what we would be doing.

Sabine was always locked in her room with her art. From the few times I had been invited into her room, I could tell that there wasn't a blank space on her wall anymore.

Zeb didn't have a hobby as such, he just like to sleep, and when he wasn't sleeping, he was winding me up, eating or we were on an Op.

Chopper was in charge of ship repairs, but we all did our fair share with that, but if he had his way, nobody else would get any credit.

I just kind of roamed about, I had no hobby as such, I wasn't artistic like Sabine, I couldn't sleep all day like Zeb, I couldn't fly the ghost like Hera or Kanan, and although I could repair the ship, half an hour alone with chopper and I would disassemble him.

Like I said, I enjoyed training, also, as much as I knew Kanan would protect me with his life, I wish that he didn't have to, and although I could look after myself, I know that he would never believe that until I was more trained as a Jedi.

Huh, its strange, 2 years ago, the word Jedi meant nothing to me, I knew of them, but thought it was more of an old religion than anything, and all I actually knew about them was that they had died out around the time the Empire came to be.

Now? Now I'm a Padawan learner to a Jedi knight. Well kinda. Anyway, now I have a good level of control over my force powers, and I have built my own lightsabre, and its nothing like the galaxy has ever seen, it has a built in blaster function, which Kanan said is unheard of until now.

Half an hour later, I was blindfolded, dodging and deflecting the non-fatal blast of the training remote that Kanan had salvaged from the Jedi temple on a trip we took there some months ago.

Although I was blindfolded, the force was telling me where to put my blade to block the shots, and another half an hour later, I was deflecting the shots at some old Stormtrooper helmets that we had… Acquired.

Another thing that Kanan had picked up from the Jedi Temple, was training sabres, which looked just like normal lightsabres, but were not fatal if they struck you. That being said, Kriff they hurt if they got your bare skin.

I only know this because Kanan thought it would be a good idea for us to have a sparring session with them, and although my sabre forms and techniques were getting good, I wasn't quite at the same level as Kanan yet.

After about 3 hours training, we went back inside and took it in turns in the fresher because we were both dripping with sweat, and exhausted from all the hard work.

Training had definitely got easier now that we had the equipment from the temple, as before Kanan was unsure of where to start, and even what lessons he could teach me without any equipment. You could tell that Kanan was more relaxed about training me now, and that showed in how fast I was improving.

I let Kanan go first so that I could put my lightsabre safely back in my backpack, then when I heard him shout my name to let me know he was done, I took my turn. The warm water felt good against my exhausted body, it seemed to almost heal me.

When I was dried off, I was walking back to the common room/kitchen to get some food when he overheard Kanan and Hera discussing something between themselves. "what do you mean more Jedi?" Hera asked.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumours

Chapter 2 - Rumours

"There have been rumours about a couple of surviving Jedi on tatooine." Said Kanan

"Do you know them?" She asked.

"I might do, I think one of them might be Master Kenobi, but I can't be sure" He replied.

The thought of more Jedi excited me, clearly enough to raise my force signature…

"Ezra…" Kanan said as I walked in trying to look innocent.

"Yes Master? I replied, trying to keep up my innocent act, but knowing that it was in vain.

"I know you heard that, but lets just make something percfectly clear. They are just rumours, okay?, There could be no truth in them whatsoever." Kanan said, emphasising the word rumours, as though I didn't know what the word meant.

"Okay." I said "Just one question, who is Master Kenobi?"

Kanan was surprised, but then again, this was the most we'd actually spoken about the past of the Jedi, but I could sense that for once, this story wasn't one that would depress Kanan, he seemed… lost in thought.

"Master Kenobi was one of the leading Generals in the Clone Wars. He was able to win entire battles without the firing of a single blaster, that's why his nickname was "The Negotiator". He was the legendary Jedi that defeated General Greivous, but that would have been a bit before your time. Me, Hera and Zeb are the only ones on the Ghost old enough to remember the Clone Wars.

Hera spoke up for the first time that day. "Master Kenobi was part of the Republic force that freed my home world, Ryloth, during the Clone Wars, my people were slaves, and what little resistance that we could muster, most of the people were too ill to actually fight back, and the ones that did often ended up dead."

"Wow, that must've been hard." I said

"You don't know the half of it" she replied quietly. "I wasn't that old at the time, but luckily I was taken in by the resistance when my parents were taken away by the droids… I never saw them again."

"Im sorry" I said sadly as I hugged her. My emotions overcame me seeing our strong brave pilot about to cry and I pulled her In to a tight embrace. That broke her and she started to cry, so I passed her to Kanan as I knew he would be able to handle this much better than I would. I left quietly and went to my room, while I was napping, I had a dream about what I had heard about the clone wars. This made me want to meet Master Kenobi even more.

I was awoken by Zed rudely pulling me off my bunk, then laughing when I groaned in pain. "Boss has called a meeting" he said, once he'd stopped laughing.

I followed Zeb into the common room to where the meeting was being held.

"Nice of you to join us" Sabine said jokingly, I stuck my tongue out at her and winked in a flirtatious way, and she just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help hide the smile that I brought to her face.

"Alright, settle down." Kanan said loudly "We've heard a lot of rumours lately about two Jedi taking refuge on tatooine, and one of Hera's contacts has just confirmed it. We are going to look into it, but I'd like everyone to be aware that this could be a trap laid by the sith lord or one of his inquisitors. I want everyone to be up for this, so get your rest. Does anybody have any objections to going?"

The whole crew stayed quiet, all excited in there own way about the prospect of having more Jedi fighting for there cause, I couldn't hold my excitement, so I piped up with "When do we leave?" and Kanan smiled and told me to soon, but he also advised me to keep calm and not get my hopes up too high in case it was a trap as he suspected.


	3. Chapter 3 - Discovery

Chapter 3 – Discovery

It was going to take us at least 4 hours to get to tatooine, using the nearest hyperspace lane, so we all head plenty of time to prepare for whatever we were going to come across, good or bad.

Sabine and Zeb were doing various weapons checks in the cargo hold, Hera was prepping the Ghost by making sure that the power and shields were working to their full extent, and Chopper was helping her with any repairs, and he was also recalibrating the Ghosts targeting system, to make sure that any loose TIE fighters would be dealt with as quickly as possible.

This left me and Kanan without jobs, so we decided to do some pre op meditation. I could tell that something was bothering Kanan as soon as we sat down. We have a bond that can only be had between master and student, and this bond allowed us to share certain information, even if we didn't always want to. I asked what was on his mind, and he tried to pass it off as nothing, but even he knew that I knew him better than that. I used this as one of the few opportunities that I got to give him the Kanan glare. That's what I call the look of utter disbelief at the fact that he tried to lie to me about it.

He eventually gave in after 2 minutes of the Kanan glare, and told me that he was worrying about this op, something could go wrong and someone could get hurt. I told him that this was as good as a routine op, because we had the advantage of sensing the force signature of the other Jedi, so we would know if the Jedi were there or not.

We landed on the planet, just beyond the outskirts of a large settlement, and while Hera and Chopper stayed with the Ghost, the rest of us took the two speeder bikes in the cargo hold to the city, apparently called "Mos Eisley". When there, we used our "unique skills" to pick up bits of information. We met up in a shady alleyway after a couple of hours, and we called our ride. While we waited for Hera to come get us, we started to discuss our findings.

There was a lot of chatter of a couple of robed people that lived far from any settlement, but nobody was sure of much else. There was stories of them saving farmers that were being attacked by tuskens, ending barfights that were started by local gangs, they saved children being captured by slavers, and they just disappeared off the map without a trace, never had a chance to be thanked, never had a chance to be appreciated, they just watched over the people.

Of course, being a Loth-rat as everyone else called it, I got more information than the others, I actually got a rough location of where these "robed heroes" were.

Suddenly we heard a rough voice asking us for ID and we all knew what that meant. Bucket-heads.

Lots of them.

We tried to run further into the alley and as we rounded the corner, we realised the alley we had chosen was a dead end, but we could hear the troopers coming closer by the amount of chatter. Zeb and Sabine started climbing onto the roofs as we trained our blasters onto the corner, finding whatever cover we could. The bucket-heads came round blasting, the first few stepping straight into the line of fire as they were shot down. Then they started to get smarter and using the cover of the corner we had turned to fire at us. When we looked up, we saw Zeb and Sabine were in a firefight with some troopers that we couldn't see on an opposite roof. Realising that we were soon going to be trapped, we decided to join them on the roofs of the sandy buildings. Using the force to aid us, we jumped a height that no human or alien should be able to jump.

We had to use make shift cover made from bits of scrap metal and things on the roof of the buildings as the troops started to get smart and try flanking us, we decided that a retreat was probably our best option. We started running, and realising what we were doing, the chase began. I could hear Kanan on my right side informing Hera if the contingency plan and then telling her that we would need a "Delta Pick Up", whatever that was. It felt like we were running for hours, although it was just likely for a few minutes, the blaster fire just skimming us by inches. I thought we were going to run out of rooftop, and that's when I heard it. The familiar roaring that was the engines of the Ghost. I had never been so glad to hear them flying over my head, I heard the vague noise of the loading ramp lowering.

Hera hovered near the end of the row of buildings that we were currently on, and we all started to run towards her, however, the remaining troops had really closed the gap between us, so me and Kanan stopped running to cover the escape of Sabine and Zeb. I think that Chopper was controlling the Ghost at this point, because even Hera had come to the ramp to help us deal with the bucket-heads. We heard a deep yell of pain and to my horror I saw Zeb limping slowly towards the ship, blood pouring from a deep gash in his leg, with the fur surrounding the wound singed by the burn of the laser bolt, one of those troops got a lucky shot, and Zeb was the one that payed for it. It took both Hera and Sabine to hold him up and get him into the ship and out of harms way.

At the same time, me and Kanan turned our heads at the familiar hum of a TIE fighters engines, and we knew we were too far from the ship to get there before the TIEs.

"This is Spectre 1 to Spectre 3, get out of here and deal with those fighters, we'll make our own way out!" Kanan yelled

Seeing the Ghost pull away and return fire towards the now shooting TIEs gave me a warm feeling inside, knowing that my family would probably be safe, however I did not have time to revel in my feelings. Kanan and I were still being shot at, and we were being flanked again, so we had to change places, the trouble is, we were running out of places to run.

To the front and sides were troopers, so we had to go backwards,however, going backwards meant climbing up to about 4 stories high because of how the buildings were designed. We were trapped. We started to climb, taking it in turns to cover each other, and then we saw the Ghost, making another pick up run.

We ran more frantically now, knowing that this was our one and only chance to escape with our lives.

I could see Sabine and Hera, back on the ramp, waiting to see us come running towards them, and I could feel Kanan right next to me, but these troopers were relentless, they were right on us, and as we got to the last rooftop, the Ghost had its ramp touch down but without landing the ship.

We ran, as fast as our legs would let us, and the ship was slowly drifting away from the building. Probably Choppers doing.

We made a running leap with the force behind us, but even that wasn't enough to make it safely onto the ramp. I reached out with my hands just gripping the ledge of the ramp, it sharply cutting into my fingertips, and just as the pain got too much, and my fingers released their grip, Kanan and Hera grabbed one of my arms each and pulled me into the belly of the Ghost as Chopper flew us out of there.

Although my heart was pounding, my family came first, so I asked if Zeb was okay.

"He's a Lasat, he is fine, we patched him up and he is resting." She said lovingly, but I could tell that she was worried too.


	4. Chapter 4 - Master Kenobi and

Chapter 4 – Master Kenobi and…

"Where too now?" I asked Hera as we sat in the cockpit.

"We're going to find these robed heroes we've heard so much about" she said "You'd best go get ready, we'll be arriving soon."

I headed to the cargo hold, where I could sense Kanan was waiting impatiently and waited in silence with him while we landed. We could see a small homestead about half a kilometre away, and we walked as a group towards the building to see a man with white chest armour and shoulder pads, but with a cloak. Kanan hurried upon seeing the man and damn near ran when a young togruta girl came out. I could feel his force signature, he was so nervous, he recognised them both, I could tell.

"Master Kenobi… Ahsoka...I…" Kanan stuttered more than spoke.

"Caleb…" The young Togruta said, hugging him, I could tell it wasn't a romantic thing, but they both expressed great comfort in each other.

"Ah, young Caleb, I'm glad to see you're alive and well" the older man said with a smile "I sense another… The boy. Is he training?" Master Kenobi asked kindly.

"Yes, Master" Kanan said, beckoning me forward.

"This is young Ezra"

I stepped forward a little awkwardly but I was immediately warmed by the smiles and attitude of the three Jedi I now stood next to.

"Kanan, why do these people keep calling you Caleb?" I asked curiously.

"Long story Kid" he said excitedly.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue – Training Again…

In a few months time we have now set up a temporary home on tatooine next to Obi-wan's house.

Kanan insists on training harder than ever, I think he has found his centre now that he has completed his training under Master Kenobi. Him and Ahsoka have been officially promoted to Knights now, as either of them had finished their formal training when order 66 was issued.

Now, I have the pleasure of training under three Jedi, not just one, so I have the wiseness of Master Kenobi, the combat skills of Master Tano and the force bond with Master Jarrus. Master Tano has found herself an apprentice, a twilek girl of my age that has a great attitude to learning and a high aptitude for the force. We share a great bond and Master Kenobi is more accepting of relationships than the old Jedi would have been during the clone wars, he understands that although attachment can lead to suffering, we should not cut it out of our lives completely as it is a great loss to live a life unloved and unloving. Kanan and Hera have now become an item, as Kanan was only so against it before through fear of disappointing his old masters, but he now knows has the blessing of one of the most respected men in Jedi history.

Now, I had a partner to spar with that was almost my age, and we both had burns each time we sparred from the training sabres. We both tried to one up the other and we had a great, flirtatious, banter full friendship. And After a while the masters figured out why the girl had such a good connection with the force. Her name was Alexiis. Alexiis Securra. Niece of the Legendary Aayla Securra. Jedi Master, and Member of the Jedi high council before the great purge. Of course I used this as an excuse every time Alexiis beat me in training.

I knew that my Family was now extended. And the empire had better get ready, because they won't know what's hit them once we are fully trained…

AN: There we go, wasn't the best I know, but don't think it was to bad for my first time, feel free to message me about any questions, and please review let me know what was good and bad about it.

Thanks for reading


End file.
